nelvanafandomcom-20200213-history
Flying Rhino Junior High
Flying Rhino Junior High is a French-Canadian animated television series produced by Neurones Animation, Nelvana Limited, and STV Productions. It originally aired from October 3, 1998 to January 22, 2000 on CBS in the United States, Teletoon in Canada, and TF1 in France. Reruns used to be shown on Scottish Television in Scotland. Reruns moved to YTV in 2011. In the US, both seasons can be purchased as downloads from Amazon Video, and in Scotland the first season can be watched on YouTube. The series revolved around four children: Billy O' Toole, Marcus and Ruby Snarkis, and Lydia Lopez. The series' main antagonists are Earl P. Sidebottom, AKA The Phantom and his rat sidekick Ratticus. Earl is a boy genius who some time before the series' beginning got a "D" grade in shop class and retreated to the school's sub-basement boiler room in shame. In there, he built a supercomputer capable of altering reality, which he uses to cause chaos in the school as revenge, leaving the protagonists to stop him. Characters Billy O'Toole Voiced by: Ashley Brown Billy is one of the main protagonists. He wears a red baseball cap with a B logo on it because he plays baseball. Marcus Snarkis Voiced by: Tracey Moore Marcus is an African-Canadian boy who is Billy's best friend and his classmate. Marcus has a great knowledge of computers and has a mini-computer called a Megamind which helps him solve problems. His older sister is Ruby. Ruby Snarkis Voiced by: Tracy Ryan Ruby is Marcus's sister. She is sometimes hot-headed, but still cares for her friends. Her goal in life is to become an actress. Lydia Lopez Voiced by: Terri Hawkes (who was also the show's voice director) Lydia is a girl of Hispanic descent who is one of Billy's classmates. She is often shown wearing a green dress and her hair is tied into pigtails. She is considered the smartest girl in her grade level. Lydia is one of the brains of the protagonists as her knowledge helps them get out of traps. The Phantom/Earl P. Sidebottom Voiced by: Richard Binsley The Phantom is the antagonist of the show, he is the boy genius who got a bad grade in shop class and he went to the boiler-room in shame. His personality is that of an evil genius. But the downside is that he is very childish. He built a giant super-computer which alters reality and depending on the theme of each episode, the computer can alter the appearance of the school. However, most of the Phantom's schemes usually backfire. Raticus Voiced by: Ron Rubin The Phantom's bumbling pet rat who carries out the Phantom's schemes. Raticus is not very bright as he is often insulted by Earl due to his unintelligence. He often is treated bad by the Phantom. Fred Spurtz Voiced by: Eddie Glen Mrs. Snodgrass Voiced by: Lindsay Leese Mrs. Snodgrass is the children's class teacher. She is very caring about the students in her class and always made sure they followed her rules. She often uses The Phantom's school transforming schemes to help her teach the class. Principal Mulligan Voiced by: Len Carlson Principal Mulligan is the principal of Flying Rhino Junior High, in which he is in fact a fictional rhino. Principal Mulligan is usually oblivious to anything odd going on in the school. But he is portrayed as a caring, respectable administrator. Johnny Descunk Voiced by: Eddie Glen Rod Voiced by: Ron Rubin Voice cast *The Phantom/Earl P. Sidebottom – Richard Binsley *Billy O'Toole – Ashley Brown *Ruby Snarkis – Tracy Ryan *Marcus Snarkis – Tracey Moore *Lydia Lopez – Terri Hawkes *Raticus/Rod – Ron Rubin *Fred Spurtz/Johnny Descunk – Eddie Glen *Mrs. Snodgrass/Edna – Lindsay Leese *Principal Mulligan – Len Carlson *Flo/Nurse Cutlip – Catherine Gallant *Buford/Mr. Needlenose – Paul Haddad *Kim Micheals – Tajja Isen *Leslie Orntine – Frank Meschkuleit *Jason Horg – Alex House Cancellation and reruns On February 2, 2000, CBS announced that they had cancelled the series on January 22, 2000. Teletoon ran it in syndication until 2007, and then YTV reran it beginning in 2011. Episode list Season 1: 1998 Season 2: 1999–2000 Category:Nelvana Category:Shows from the 1990's Category:Shows that premiered in 1998 Category:Flying Rhino Junior High Category:Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:CBS Category:Cancelled shows Category:Comedy Shows Category:Neurones Animation